Eye-tracking technology is a technique for acquiring the subject's current “gazing direction” by using mechanical, electronic, optical and other various detection means. With the rapid development of computer vision, artificial intelligence technology and digitization technology, eye-tracking technology has become a current hot research field, and has a wide range of applications in the human-computer interaction field. For example, it can be applied to assisted driving of a vehicle, virtual reality, and diagnosis of cognitive disorder, etc.
However, a conventional eye-tracking device generally has deficiencies such as a complicated structure and a large occupied space, and therefore a poor wearing comfort. Especially in the case that the subject needs to wear a pair of eyeglasses, such as a pair of myopia eyeglasses, the conventional eye-tracking device tends to increase the subject's wearing difficulty and inconvenience. In addition, due to the complex structure, the conventional eye-tracking device has large limitations on portability, which does not facilitate the using between different subjects or regions, and does not facilitate the storage of the devices.
Therefore, there is a need for an eye-tracking device which can facilitate the subject's wearing and has an improved portability.